beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Beyblade: Metal Fusion - Episode 01
is the 1st episode of the Beyblade Metal Fusion anime. This is Ginkas 1st Debut. The English dubbed version was first shown the May 15th, 2010 on YTV in Canada. North America aired this episode on Cartoon Network on June 26th 2010 and is the start of the Metal Saga. Prologue Intro 1: Metal Fight Beyblade * The constellations that decorate the sky. * There are as many Beys as the constellations in the sky. * Each battle brings its own drama. * This is... * the story of the passionate Bladers, who bet everything on Beyblading! * 3, 2, 1... * Go Shoot!. Plot Somewhere, a Beyblade tournament is unfolding. Kenta Yumiya, a kid who loves Beyblade, is trying to win the tournament with his Beyblade, Flame Sagittario. Meanwhile, a boy named Gingka Hagane, is walking along the road and then sleeping on a water tower. Kenta won all of his matches. Despite this, he knows that he will get stronger with his Sagittario and beat the tournament. However, the Beyblade group called the "Face Hunters", ambush Kenta and his friends. The Face Hunters are a rogue Beyblade squad who beat weaker opponents so they may steal their Beys. Just when the Face Hunters are about to defeat Kenta and steal his Bey Points, a blue Beyblade comes striking at the Face Hunter's Bey. Gingka Hagane then reveals himself and states that stealing other peoples Bey's is not nice. He gets his Bey, Storm Pegasus and beats all five of the Face Hunters. The Face Hunters get frightened and cower away in fear. Later, Gingka and Kenta walk along the road. He thanks Gingka for saving him and wants to be a Blader just like him. Gingka tells him of the "Blader's Spirit." That it does not matter what type or how powerful a Beyblade is, it just matters the heart of the Blader that knows their Bey will win. Kenta does not understand it but goes with it anyway. As Gingka falls asleep on the grass, Kenta goes home. The Face Hunters go to their leader Kyoya Tategami, and apologize for not defeating Gingka. The next day, the Face Hunters confront and capture Gingka as an act of revenge at how Gingka defeated them. Later, Kenta leaves his freinds to go find Gingka and to become stronger. Although he cannot find him, he gets captured by the Face Hunters. When Gingka arrives to save Kenta, he is challenged onto a 1 vs. One Hundred Bey Battle. With all the 100 Bey's dashing all around Gingka it seems unlikely for him to win. Still, he pulls out his Storm Pegasus and launches it. Storm Pegasus unleashes it's full power and defeats every single Bey. Kenta, the Face Hunters, and Kyoya are amazed at how one Bey could defeat 100 Beys. Kenta then begins to understand the "Blader's Spirit" and because of that, Gingka won.As Gingka and Kenta are reunited, they get confronted by Kyoya, who states Pegasus isn't as powerful as Kyoya's Rock Leone. Characters *Gingka (Debut) *Kenta (Debut) *Benkei (Debut) *Kyoya (Debut) *Face Hunters (Debut) *Osamu (Debut) *Takashi (Debut) *Akira (Debut) *Mikya (Debut) Beyblades Seen *Storm Pegasus 105RF' (Featured Beyblade)' (Debut) *Flame Sagittario C145S (Debut) *Rock Leone 145WB (Debut) Featured Beybattles * Kenta (Flame Sagittario C145S) vs. Koji (Generic Bey) * Kenta (Flame Sagittario C145S) vs. Benkei (Heat Letus) * Gingka (Storm Pegasus 105RF) vs. 100 Face Hunters (Generic Beys) Special Moves used * Differences in adaptations * An entirely different opening theme is used in the English dub. * The spelling for Gingka's Bey, Storm Pegasis was changed to Storm Pegasus. * Before the opening theme in the original Japanese version are 30 second prologues. The English dub dropped them entirely and replaced them with their own 40 second "Last Time on Beyblade" segment. * Ginga's name was changed to Gingka (pronounced Jingka) in the english dub. * In the English dub version where Benkei's Bey hits him in the groin, the scene's video was paused, while the audio of that scene was still intact. * The ending theme in the English dub is just credits with the audio for the English opening, but instrumental. * The previews in the English dub are redone with different video and are 45 seconds instead of 30. Also, instead of Kenta narrating the preview like he does in the Original, the English version uses a Doc Harris- (Dragon Ball Z english dub) like narrator. * Most of the characters' voices change after this episode. * Instead of using Heat Letus, Benkei uses Dark Bull later on the series. * Benkai gets Dark Bull after Doji gives him. Gallery episode01.00.jpg episode01.01.jpg episode01.02.jpg episode01.03.jpg episode01.04.jpg episode01.05.jpg episode01.06.jpg episode01.07.jpg episode01.08.jpg episode01.09.jpg episode01.10.jpg episode01.11.jpg episode01.12.jpg episode01.13.jpg episode01.14.jpg episode01.15.jpg episode01.16.jpg episode01.17.jpg episode01.18.jpg episode01.19.jpg episode01.20.jpg episode01.21.jpg episode01.22.jpg episode01.23.jpg episode01.24.jpg episode01.25.jpg episode01.28.jpg episode01.29.jpg episode01.30.jpg episode01.31.jpg episode01.32.jpg episode01.34.jpg episode01.27.jpg episode01.35.jpg episode01.38.jpg episode01.39.jpg episode01.40.jpg episode01.41.jpg episode01.42.jpg episode01.44.jpg episode01.45.jpg episode01.46.jpg episode01.47.jpg episode01.48.jpg episode01.49.jpg episode01.50.jpg episode01.51.jpg episode01.53.jpg episode01.54.jpg episode01.55.jpg episode01.56.jpg episode01.57.jpg episode01.58.jpg episode01.59.jpg episode01.60.jpg episode01.61.jpg episode01.62.jpg episode01.63.jpg episode01.64.jpg episode01.65.jpg episode01.66.jpg episode01.67.jpg episode01.68.jpg episode01.69.jpg episode01.70.jpg episode01.71.jpg episode01.72.jpg episode01.73.jpg episode01.74.jpg episode01.76.jpg episode01.77.jpg Category:Metal Fusion Episodes Category:Beyblade Category:Episodes Category:Beyblade: Metal Fusion Category:Anime